


Big Brother's Responsibility

by Cat2000



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the game Obey Me! (Shall We Date?) and I'm not making any money from this ficSummary: Mammon getting his credit card back means that Lucifer's now getting even more bills. Big brother is Not Happy. Follows Nothing Comes Easy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Big Brother's Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking (public; in front of other members of the family); minor spoilers for the game; some discussion of masochism and sadism

“I still don't see why you're insisting on this,” Leviathan grumbled, even as he settled into one of the armchairs. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, he continued, “You've never been interested in watching anything with me before.”

“That was before our resident human made me sit through an entire marathon of The Seven Lords on DVD!” Mammon responded. “And I can't watch with the human. Plotting against Lucifer,” he muttered under his breath, sitting back against the couch and squirming to get comfortable. “No one listens to me when I tell them only the great Mammon can plot against him!”

Beelzebub sat back, cuddling a huge bucket of popcorn, and looked at Mammon. “Yeah. When you get tired of sitting comfortably.” As the title screen of the first DVD began to play, he started shovelling popcorn into his mouth.

“That's not true!” Mammon protested.

“There's no need to lie and try to hide it, Mammon.” Satan walked into the room and took one of the other armchairs. “We all know you're a masochist. I can't see why you want to let Lucifer handle things when there are plenty of other demons who would do the same.”

“That's not...I don't....” Mammon blustered for a second or two before finally settling on, “His spankings don't even hurt anyway! I just play it up so he'll be satisfied and leave me alone for a century or two.” There was no way he'd admit the truth to the rest of their brothers. No way he'd admit he actually _liked_ their older brother, let alone loved him and wanted to spend time with him.

Part of him held some hope that Lucifer would turn up to the DVD marathon to join them. It was why he'd announced his attention to binge-watch The Seven Lords in the main room on their group chat, after all. He certainly wasn't going to reach out and message Lucifer directly.

“ _Really_ , Mammon?”

So lost in his own thoughts, Mammon hadn't even realised Lucifer was standing in the doorway until his older brother spoke. He would have lit up at the sight of his older brother (on the inside; he wouldn't admit he wanted Lucifer there), but then he saw the paddle grasped in Lucifer's hands.

Satan saw the paddle at the same time and heaved a sigh. “What did Mammon do now?”

“I didn't do anything!” Mammon protested, before muttering, “Why does everyone always assume it's _me_?”

Lucifer walked over to the couch and sat down next to Mammon; close enough that they were touching. “It's not always you,” he agreed. “But on this occasion, it just happens to be you. I took the credit card away from you for a _reason_ , Mammon. I wasn't expecting to get a pile of bills only a few days after you got it back.”

Leviathan snorted softly without taking his eyes from the screen.”You always get after us for lying, Lucifer. Don't lie yourself. We _all_ knew what would happen when Mammon got his credit card back.” He paused. “At least you're not going to toss him into the fires of hell this time.” He looked back at Lucifer and grinned. “Since you've got the paddle with you, does that mean we get to watch you punish him? Because I'll gladly wait until you're finished to watch The Seven Lords.”

Beelzebub looked down at his bag of popcorn and then up at Lucifer before shovelling another handful of popcorn into his mouth. “I'm going to get another bag of popcorn when we do watch the DVDs,” he announced.

Mammon darted his gaze around at the rest of their brothers and then turned a pout onto his older brother. “I didn't _ask_ you to pay off my debt, Lucifer.”

“Really?” Lucifer placed the pile of reports on Mammon's lap. “If you want to deal with this yourself, then go right ahead. If not....” He paused and lightly touched the wooden surface of the paddle. “You know where you're supposed to be.”

“I don't want a spanking!” Mammon protested. Even if he kind of accepted it, used it as an excuse to get closer to his older brother, he definitely didn't want Lucifer to spank him in front of the rest of their brothers. And as for going over Lucifer's knee of his own accord....

Tearing his eyes away from Lucifer's steady gaze, Mammon began looking through the credit card reports. Every time he looked at the total on the statements, his stomach sank even further. By the time he was halfway through, he was squirming in his seat.

“How bad is it?” Satan's voice was mildly sympathetic. “Do you think you might be able to pay it off within a century or two?”

“He's not going to be able to pay it off,” Leviathan stated. “Mammon can gift a human with unimaginable wealth, but unless he charms them enough, they're not going to pay off his debts for him. Lucifer's his only hope for getting out of this mess. And that means a spanking.” He sounded entirely too happy about that fact.

Mammon squirmed in his seat even more. He was still rifling through the papers, but no longer really looking at the totals. He thought about his options, eyes darting towards the paddle resting in Lucifer's lap. It wasn't the thought of the spanking that was the worst part; it was getting spanked in front of his other brothers. And, yeah, they'd seen Lucifer swat him in the past. But that was vastly different to them witnessing him with his bare butt paddled until he was crying.

“Just let Lucifer spank you,” Leviathan said. “Get it over with. Then we can watch The Seven Lords.” He grinned.

Maybe he really was just prolonging the inevitable. Lucifer had clearly decided Mammon needed to be taught a serious lesson; and seeing the amount on the bills, Mammon wasn't sure his older brother was wrong in that. But the thought of bending over Lucifer's knee, of his own accord, made his stomach squirm and his face grow hot.

“Why are you putting off the inevitable?” Beelzebub asked. “You trust Lucifer to help bail you out. We _all_ do. So just get the punishment over with and then you should be more careful.”

Mammon snorted loudly. “Can I remind you of that the next time you're emptying the fridge cause you're hungry?”

“It's your behaviour we're discussing, Mammon, not Beelzebub's,” Lucifer said calmly.

“We really ought to,” Mammon muttered. He looked down at the papers, then at Lucifer's lap; more specifically, at the paddle resting on his brother's lap. Then, taking a deep breath, he shuffled forward and positioned himself over Lucifer's lap.

The first smack of the paddle was firm and loud. Mammon closed his eyes as sting blossomed across the top of his right buttock, The next strike delivered a matching sting to the top of his left buttock and he clenched his fingers into tight fists, determined not to throw back and try to block. At least until it got to be so intense, he didn't have a choice.

Lucifer wasn't holding back, snapping the paddle down every few seconds. It didn't take long before Mammon was squirming across his brother's lap, trying to move his bottom out of the way of the stinging paddle; or at least get a break. Even with his pants up, the swats were effective and he began to hiss out tiny huffs of breath, whining in his throat when the paddle impacted his thighs.

When his brother paused the paddling, Mammon was breathing in deeply, clinging to one of the couch cushions to stop himself from reaching back. He held his whole body stiff, clamping his mouth shut against the plea that wanted to escaped when Lucifer began to ease his pants down.

And then the paddling began again, this time with only the thin layer of his boxers between his ass and the paddle. And when the paddle hit his thighs, Mammon couldn't help kicking his legs out and whimpering a bit louder. That _hurt_.

Leviathan leaned over to Satan and, in a stage whisper, said, “I don't think he's _that_ good an actor.”

Mammon growled under his breath, shooting his younger brother a death glare. If Lucifer hadn't wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him tight against his stomach, he might have lunged at Levi. Instead, his legs began jerking and soft yelps began to join the whimpers and whines as the paddle impacted a bit harder and faster.

Lucifer paused and Mammon felt his brother's fingers grasp the waistband of his boxers. He threw his hand back without thinking; not even to stop his older brother, but because part of him wanted Lucifer to hold him. Wanted to hold onto his big brother. Even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

As if reading Mammon's mind, Lucifer grasped his hand, linking them together, as he yanked the boxers down.

The embarrassment of having his brothers witness him getting a spanking quickly vanished as the paddle began to impact bare skin. Mammon clung to Lucifer's hand, taking comfort in the contact with his older brother, as his body twisted and turned and tried to buck out of range of the paddle.

When his bottom felt aflame, Mammon heard the paddle placed down and the next moment, Lucifer was spanking him by hand. At the same time, he began to speak in a low, serious tone. “If you continue to prove you cannot be trusted, I will take the credit away from you and this time, you won't get it back for _at least_ a thousand years.”

Tears sprang to Mammon's eyes and began to fall. Not because of the pain of the spanking, but because of the thought of losing Lucifer's trust. He gripped his brother's hand tighter and managed to choke out, “I'm sorry.”

Silence reigned, broken only by Levi's whispered, “Mammon actually said _sorry_.”

“And meant it,” Satan said.

“Mammon never apologised to _me_ ,” Beelzeub said, sounding injured.

“I know.” Lucifer's voice was calm and quiet. “You're forgiven,” he added.

Some kind of tension left Mammon's body at those words and he slumped fully over Lucifer's lap, crying harder.

He had no idea how long he stayed over Lucifer's knee for, crying out the pain and guilt in a release triggered by his big brother's forgiveness. Eventually, though, the tears slowed and finally stopped. Lucifer tugged his boxers and pants back into place and then helped Mammon to stand.

Almost immediately, Mammon was planting himself on Lucifer's lap, only shifting enough to avoid much weight pressing against his sore bottom.

The others stared at him.

“Hey, if I'm sitting on him, he has no choice but to stay.” Mammon snuggled back against his big brother's chest. “Put on the damned movie, Levi.”

As the title screen began to play, Mammon shuffled back until he was leaning into his big brother's chest, head on Lucifer's shoulder. Then, quietly enough that it would only carry to Lucifer's ears, he whispered, “I love you.”

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Mammon's waist. “Me too,” he murmured back.

The two of them cuddled...and for a while, some semblance of peace actually reigned.

**The End**


End file.
